


Two Savage Sunday drabbles

by silver_chipmunk



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_chipmunk/pseuds/silver_chipmunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of these drabbles were written for a challenge on the me_and_thee_100 Livejournal community. The prompt was the episode "Savage Sunday", and it brought out some things about that episode that I found disturbing in retrospect. They are both true 100 word drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Savage Sunday drabbles

**Oklahoma City**

Hutch says, "I can't believe we took it so casually."

"What?"

"Sarah and Henny Wilson. They planned to blow up a government building."

"Nothing like this! They planned it when no one was there, so no one would get hurt. Anyway, they didn't succeed."

"Starsk, they were terrorists, plain and simple. And we basically let them go."

"They seemed so harmless. It was sorta' funny, back then."

"It's not so funny now."

"No," Starsky concedes. "What's your point, Hutch?"

He shrugs. "I dunnow, Starsk. It's a new world. Maybe I'm getting old."

"Long as we get old together. Like them."

 

 

 **Nobody** (dedicated to my cousin John)

Jerry Miller took the weekend custodian's job at City Hall to get the medical benefits, to cover his wife's final illness. During the week he's self-employed, and works from home.

"We planned it for Sunday, when no one would be there to get hurt," he reads in the newspaper on Monday.

No one?

He thinks about Artie, the weekend security guard, and Councilwoman Klein, who sometimes works Sundays. He thinks about where they all would have been when that bomb went off. He carefully folds the paper and throws it away.

Then he goes and gives his daughter a hug.

 


End file.
